Lima Menit
by constantinite
Summary: complete/ AU/ "...aku sudah kangen,"/ "...Demi Tuhan!..."/ SasukexSakura/ Enjoy :)


**.**

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**OOC/typos/random/**

**.**

**Lima Menit**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ini adalah penghujung tahun ketiganya sebagai mahasiswi Kedokteran di universitas ternama yang ada di Konoha. Kesulitan belajarnya semakin meningkat seiring dengan bertambahnya semester yang sudah dia lalui. Belum lagi dengan segala jenis mata kuliah dan praktikum yang namanya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat orang mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam. Tak jarang dia harus bertahan membuka mata lebar-lebar di tengah malam hanya demi menyelesaikan bacaan beberapa bab kuliahnya.

Dan sekarang, gadis itu akan dihadapkan dengan ujian semester yang menunggunya. Esok lusa. Bagai bunyi gong di tempat eksekusi. Mengingatnya saja membuat perut gadis itu mulas.

Sakura membuang napas keras-keras, membuat pemuda yang duduk santai di sebelahnya menaikkan sepasang alis hitamnya dalam bungkamnya. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak gelisah—mengetuk, menggaruk, memilin apa pun yang berada di dekatnya. Tatapan tajam matanya terpaku pada buku tebal yang diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja makan di apartemennya. Gadis itu memandangnya, seolah berusaha membaca isinya tanpa membukanya.

Ketika tangannya yang gatal terulur hendak menyentuh buku itu, pemuda di sebelahnya berdecak keras—dan Sakura mengurungkan niatnya, tidak ingin mengulut api yang sudah berkobar di balik mata hitam jelaga itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak ada ujian?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

"Hn," —Apa itu? Sakura memilih mengartikannya sebagai 'ada'.

"Sudah belajar?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn," —yang ini untuk 'sudah'.

Dengan mengenal Uchiha Sasuke selama nyaris separuh hidupnya, Haruno Sakura bisa mengartikan sebuah 'hn' menjadi bermacam-macam maksud walaupun terkadang maknanya bertolak belakang dengan maksud si empunya. Sakura tidak mau buang-buang energi. _Salah sendiri pelit bicara_, cibirnya dalam hati.

Haruno Sakura berdehem gugup. Diselipkannya uraian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Aku juga ada ujian, esok lusa," paparnya kalem.

Hanya terdengar suara nyaring jus tomat yang disedot habis dari gelasnya.

Gadis itu mencebik. "Tapi aku belum belajar," adunya.

Hening sesaat. Dan, "...hn."

Haruno Sakura—yang akan segera menjadi Uchiha Sakura—berpaling menatap Sasuke. "Oke lah, Mr. Jenius! Kau sudah belajar—kalau pun belum, aku tahu kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Kau sudah siap dari ujung rambut sampai ujung jari kaki untuk ujian-ujian konyolmu hari Senin, tapi aku belum!" dia berujar sengit dengan nada suara yang mulai naik beberapa oktaf secara teratur.

Uchiha Sasuke menumpukan sebelah sikunya ke meja, kemudian menatap Sakura di sampingnya. Mata hitamnya berkilat dengan emosi yang tidak bisa terbaca mudah. Tatapan tajamnya—Sasuke tahu benar—melunturkan keberanian apa pun yang berusaha dibangun Sakura di kedua mata hijaunya.

Gadis itu bergeming, terlihat bimbang. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sejenak kemudian, dia menghela napas. Panjang sekali. Nada suaranya kembali melunak ketika dia bicara lagi, "aku harus belajar, Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya dengan suara lemah yang bergetar.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam setengah jam, Uchiha Sasuke bicara—membentuk satu kalimat utuh. "Aku sudah memberimu waktu dua hari untuk belajar."

Haruno Sakura membeliak di kursinya. Apakah _Yang Mulia_ Sasuke kira belajar ilmu pengobatan sama mudahnya dengan menghapal angka-angka di tabel perkalian?—Oh, Sakura berharap begitu. Namun nyatanya, waktu dua hari yang diberikan Sasuke kemarin hanya bisa digunakannya untuk mempelajari materi-materi ujiannya secara singkat, tidak mendalam, dan itu tidak melegakan.

"Dua hari itu tidak cukup, Sasuke-_kun. _Materinya sulit," dustanya dengan suara manja yang dipalsukan.

Kening Sasuke berkedut. Matanya masih setia mencincang Sakura, seolah-olah gadis itu sudah tidak sehalus daging giling saja. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menemuimu dua hari lalu. Apakah kerinduanku masih terlalu dangkal untuk kau pahami?" Ada keteguhan sekeras batu dalam suaranya yang datar dan dalam.

Sakura mencelos. Tidak tega dia melihat ekspresi merana yang tersamar di balik topeng kalem wajah Sasuke. Dua hari lalu Sasuke harus pergi keluar kota dan tidak bisa menghubunginya. Dan, jangan salahkan Sakura untuk itu, mengingat si Uchiha satu itu mengidap semacam Sakura-_complex_, dua hari sudah cukup menjadi siksaan bagi pemuda itu.

Bukannya Sakura tidak senang atau apa. Mana ada gadis yang tidak bahagia memiliki kekasih yang sangat mencintainya? Sakura jelas sekali tidak berada dalam kategori itu. Namun, sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu kadang menyebalkan kalau muncul di situasi-situasi tidak tepat. Seperti sekarang, contohnya.

Iya sih, belajar tidak pernah menjadi masalah untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu dengan mudah menyelesaikan tugas belajarnya. Seingat Sakura, kekasihnya itu tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak di kampusnya. Dia juga tidak pernah melihat Sasuke memegang buku kuliah, atau mengerjakan tugas, atau mengurus proyek—hal yang umum bagi mahasiswa yang tengah belajar _engineering_. Sasuke selalu punya waktu untuknya.

Masalah besarnya ada pada Sakura. Sakura tentu tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai seseorang yang bodoh sampai-sampai tangannya tidak bisa lepas sejenak saja dari buku, tetapi dia juga bukan jenius sampai-sampai tidak butuh waktu belajar di luar jam kuliahnya. Dan sekarang, dengan Sakura-_complex_ yang diidap Sasuke, Sakura tidak bisa menyentuh buku-bukunya yang, kalau saja bisa, sudah berteriak minta dibuka dan dibaca.

"Tapi aku benar-benar butuh belajar, Sasuke-_kun_," gadis itu menunduk lesu.

Sasuke mendesah. Dia tarik buku Sakura yang terongok pasrah di meja, menilik judulnya yang sudah bikin muntah. "Kau sudah memahami isi buku ini dengan segenap hatimu, Sakura. Aku sampai tidak tahu apa lagi yang ingin kau pelajari."

Sakura menggigit bibir, masih dengan kepala tertunduk. Iya juga sih. Buku-bukunya sudah lecek, jelek, dan jilidannya nyaris copot karena terlalu sering dia buka dan dia baca. Dia tahu dengan baik isi buku-bukunya seperti telapak tangannya sendiri. Tetap saja, dia _harus_ belajar. Dia tidak mau sampai gagal. Belajar berkali-kali sama sekali bukan hal yang rugi, 'kan?

"Kumohon…" pintanya.

Uchiha Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak, kemudian menghela napas, merasa kalah. "Baiklah. Kau boleh belajar, tapi jangan kunci pintu kamarmu. Aku akan masuk kalau sudah tidak tahan kangen."

Sakura mendongak cepat dan menyunggingkan senyum cerah cerianya. "Tentu, tentu! Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_!" Setelah memberi pemuda itu salam kecupan di pipi, dia lantas melesat dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar, meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan desah tertahannya.

**.**

**.**

Pintu kayu yang dicat coklat yang memisahkan kamar tidur Sakura dengan ruangan lain terbuka dengan dorongan kuat. Pemuda yang membukanya memanggil, nyaris berteriak dengan suara sarat frustasi.

"Sakura!"

Si empunya kamar muncul di depan pintu dengan tatapan tajam. "Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya sebal. Tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Aku sudah kangen," ujar Sasuke santai sambil berpegangan pada kenop pintu. Bahunya disandarkan di kusennya yang juga bercat coklat. Wajahnya kalem dengan sepasang alis terangkat, tetapi sorot kerinduan jelas terpancar dari dua mata hitam arangnya.

Haruno Sakura membeliakkan matanya dengan maksimal. Aura kekesalan yang memuncak mulai terasa. Mata hijaunya yang biasanya bersinar dengan kekaguman kini menatapnya luar biasa sebal, atau mungkin sudah di fase marah. Dalam satu tarikan napas panjang, gadis itu berteriak.

"Demi Tuhan! Ini baru lima menit, Sasuke!" Hilang sudah embel-embel '-_kun_' kesayangan Sakura.

Dan pintu kayu itu terbanting telak di depan hidungnya.

* * *

**.**

**Selesai.**

**.**

* * *

_A/N : Cuma cerita singkat yang mampir di otak. Nggak jelas banget deh #gelundungan._

_Semoga menikmati daaan terima kasih sudah membaca!_

_**eternality**_


End file.
